


End Up Here

by across_spaceandtime



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hehehe, i don't know fassy's favorite drink my apologies, i think this counts as, this was supposed to be done yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James McAvoy throws a birthday party for Michael Fassbender in which he reunites Michael with the Reader, who happened to be Michael's crush when they were in their 20's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, my apologies.   
> I just wrote this for Fassy's birthday and was supposed to be uploaded on April 2nd but it didn't happen hehehe.   
> I'm better at writing stuff that doesn't have smut, sorry :(  
> Hope you guys like it.

The doorbell rang and James quickly shushed the people inside his house, signaling them to go hide behind something and stay quiet after he had seen who was on the other side of the door through the peep-hole. 

“James, I know people are there already, I heard them.” Michael said from the other side of the door. “Plus, I saw the cars a couple of blocks back.” 

“Dammit, Michael!” James said as he opened the door and brought Michael into a hug, “happy birthday, man!” Michael chuckled as he hugged James back and thanked him. 

All the other guests greeted and congratulated Michael on his 39th birthday. He hugged and thanked each person before going back to talk with James who was near the small bar he had. Small groups of people were formed in the living room, they were all chatting, drinking ord dancing to the music. 

“I didn’t think you were going to come.” James commented as he took another bottle of beer out of the fridge and gave it to Michael. 

“Well, you did throw this party for me, right?” James nodded his head “I wasn’t going to miss my birthday party, and the breakup happened so long ago, I deserve some fun.” 

“There’s my Michael!” James exclaimed and patted him on the back. 

The doorbell rang and James excused himself, leaving Michael talking with a couple of guests who had just approached them.

***2nd person POV***

You were waiting on the outside of James’ house, you were wondering if you had arrived late but you had just stopped to get something for Michael’s birthday, maybe that was a good excuse. 

The door opened and you saw James, a big smile formed on his lips. 

“(Y/N)! So long without seeing you!” James commented before moving aside, letting you inside and bringing you into a hug which you quickly returned. “I’m so glad you made it!” 

“I know! Five years are a hell of a lot.” You replied still hugging him, then pulled slightly away. “I hope I’m not late, by the way.” 

“Nah,” James took a sip of his beer, “Michael already arrived.”

“So, I _am_ late.” 

“Well…” He made a face, “he literally arrived like five minutes ago, you’re not _that_ late.” James added and looked at the medium-sized present bag that you were carrying. “And you’ve got a present which makes a good excuse.” He grinned. 

“That’s what I was thinking.” You commented with chuckle and cleared your throat. “How’s Anne-Marie?” 

“She’s great, she’s in the garden, I believe.” James said, “She’ll be very happy to see you.” 

“Well, I know I will.” You chuckled. “I’m gonna go with Michael.”

“Sure.”

You walked into the living room, greeting the people you bumped into that you knew and some others whom you have seen before but hadn’t been introduced to. 

“He’ll be the happiest of all to see you.” James added almost in a whisper, even when you weren’t near him.

You saw Michael sitting on what seemed an aluminum stool, his back was facing the small bar, so he didn’t notice when you slipped behind it. You placed the bag next to you and grabbed a couple of bottles from under the counter, mixing them to do Michael’s favorite drink. The people who were talking to Michael were now on the dance floor, so Michael was by himself. 

“So… do you come here often?” You asked and Michael turned on the stool, once he saw you, you noticed that his eyes opened a little more and small smirk was trying to make an appearance but he decided to play along. 

“Very, but I had never seen such a beautiful lady before.” He winked. 

“Luck of the Irish and the gingers.” You replied with a smile but couldn’t hide the small blush the compliment had caused. 

Michael laughed and broke character. He went around the bar and wrapped his arms around you. 

“Happy birthday, Michael.” You wrapped your arms around his middle. 

The first time you saw Michael was when he walked in on the set of Band of Brothers back in 2000, where you were starting your first job as production assistant. It wasn’t as fun as maybe assistant director, or photography or sound but you got to meet every single person of the cast, didn’t matter if they were just going to be in one episode or the whole mini-series, you talked with them, hung out with them, etcetera. Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy were two of the ones you became close to, a reason might have been that you were pretty close in age, just a year younger than James. 

As you grew older, you started getting more job offers, not just as an assistant but also as an actress, and in 2010 you got to work with Matthew Vaugh in X-Men: First Class, where you ended up meeting again with the boys but lost contact afterwards since your life became a bit more hectic and the boys’ life became quite crazy, too. But thank the ultimate deity that you didn’t change your phone number because James called you asking you to come to this party and since you weren’t working at the time, you instantly said yes. 

“It’s been so long.” Michael whispered, squeezing you slightly. 

“I know,” You rubbed his back, “sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay,” He replied, pulling away from the hug. “I’m very happy that you’re here.” Michael grinned and so did you. 

“I brought you something,” you grabbed the bag that was next to him on the counter and gave it to him. “I hope you like it.” Michael took the bag and thank you.

“Can I open it now?” You nodded your head and he opened the bag. You had gotten him a Superman shirt, you remembered that he used to say that when he was a kid he wanted to be Superman and even though he grew up and was now playing a villain, he still liked him, well, at least you were hoping he did, because if he didn’t, that would’ve been a very awkward present. Michael looked at the shirt and grinned. “Thank you very much, (Y/N). I love it.” He said and hugged you again. 

“I’m glad you like it.” You replied, “I was gonna get you a Batman shirt actually but then I remembered…” He chuckled. “This is also for you…” You gave him the drink you had prepared for him and he took a sip of it. 

“You remembered…” Michael said as he realized that you had prepared his favorite drink, you nodded your heard. “You’re spoiling me.” He joked. 

“Oh, please, it’s just a t-shirt and a drink…” You chuckled. “And I do owe you like four or five birthdays.” 

“Well, if we’re going there, I owe you the same.” Michael’s words made you laugh. “We should fix that, go out to compensate for it.” 

“That would be great.” You smiled at him.

The night continued and Michael never left your side and if he did it was only to go for drinks for the both of you or talk to the other guests. At some point of the night you went to talk to Anne-Marie, since you hadn’t seen her in a very long while either, soon you were walking back to where Michael was but James stopped you. 

“How’s it going with Michael? Catching up?” He questioned and raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk had formed on his lips. 

“I doubt this night will be enough for us to catch up on five years and I also need to catch up with you.” You poked him on his chest. 

“We’ll do that on my birthday,” James poked you on your arm. “He looks happy.” He commented when he noticed that Michael was staring at both of them from his spot on the middle of the living room where all the guests were dancing and/or chatting. 

“Yeah.” You replied, looking at the scene as well. 

“I’ve got to thank you for that.” You turned to James and raised an eyebrow, he chuckled. “What? It’s true.” And continued, “I hadn’t seen him smile that truthfully for a few months, like yeah sure, he smiles and all but that looks genuine and it’s because of you.”

“Oh, come on; James, take some of the credit! – You invited me!” You joked and James shook his head in disappoint of your joke. 

“Oh, God. Don’t do stand up comedy, please.” He laughed and you looked at him with an ‘offended’ expression. “I’m joking, luv. – Or am I?” You hit him playfully on his arm. “Just go with him, already, please. And use protection.”

“You’re an arse.” You told him with a grin and went to Michael. 

As the night went by you got more comfortable with being there, strangers were no longer strangers and you were just having a really great time. It was about three in the morning when you decided it was time to go, you had arrived there by taxi and so Michael offered himself to take you home. You declined at first but Michael kept insisting and he won. 

Michael drove you home, sure he had had a few drinks but nothing too strong and he could handle the alcohol, he was part German after all. He parked his car and walked you to the door of your home. 

“I guess this is it, then.” You said as you unlocked the door of your house and turned on your heel, facing Michael, “I’ll see you in another five years.” As soon as you had finished your joke, Michael cupped your face and locked his lips with yours. “Michael…” You whispered, pulling away and staring into his eyes. He licked his lips and you pulled him in for another kiss. 

Michael wrapped one of his arms around your waist and with his other hand he opened the door to your house and took the key. Stumbling, you both went inside and after locking the door, Michael kissed you again, desperately. 

“Go upstairs…” You managed to say in between kisses and moans. Michael stopped kissing your neck and you quickly grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to your room. 

****

The feeling of his breathing against your neck, woke you up. You moved slightly which only caused Michael to groan and his grip around your waist tightened, you couldn’t help but smile, it felt nice. You placed one of your hands on top of his, which was resting on your tummy. 

“Good morning.” Michael mumbled with a sleepy voice and kissed your neck.

“Did I wake you?” 

“Only a little but is very nice waking up to you.” You turned around, facing him. 

“Likewise.” You replied. 

After a few minutes you got up and Michael sat on the bed, the bedsheets covering him from the abdomen to certain part of his legs since the bedsheets were quite tangled, you were putting on his button down. 

“I had a lot of fun last night, today’s morning, whenever it was.” He commented, looking at you. “The whole thing, it was great spending time with you.” You smiled. 

“I also had a lot of fun, Michael.” He smiled at you. 

“Maybe we can do it again?” 

“I’d love to.” You walked to his side and leaned in, “but first… breakfast?” 

Michael smiled and kissed you. 

“Breakfast.” He repeated, got up from the bed and put on his boxers. 

You walked over to your side of the bed and checked your phone; a text from James, which read;

_“So… did you use protection?”  
\- J_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is very much appreciated!   
> And any other nice comments too!


End file.
